A computer “hard drive” is a memory device that stores data for a computer. It is also called a “hard disk drive” or “hard disk”. The computer houses a hard disk, where files and folders of computer data are physically located. The data is stored on the hard drive magnetically, so it stays on the drive even after the power supply is turned off.
As the capabilities of computer systems expand, the demand also increases for more data storage capacity. This is especially true for portable computer systems where physical space is typically at a premium. It is also advantageous to have a system where hard drives can be installed and removed as a set of multiple hard drives for exchange or transfer of data from one computer to another. At other times for software upgrades, At times hard drives fail and individual hard drives must be replaced, etc. Consequently, a need exists for a removable hard drive module that contains multiple hard drives in an organized set with the flexibility to replace individual hard drives for a computer. In some occasions the computer cannot be taken off line or turned off and the hard drives may need to be removed and replaced as a set or as individual drives while the computer continues to run. This has been called a hot pluggable or hot swap hard drive system.